Stingstress
Stingstress is the first episode in Superjail! season 3 (although produced as the second in line). It picks up from where Vacation left off, with The Mistress having taken over Superjail. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Main Story Character Appearances confirmed characters go here *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Mistress *Bruce *Charise *Nova *Lord Stingray and Fang *The Doctor *Various inmates, including Nicky, Ash, Bird and Gary, Sweet Cheeks *Ultraprison inmates *A woman who bears a strong resemblance to Jacknife Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: Janine DiTullio, Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick *Story Editor: Janine DiTullio *Produced by: Peedee Shindell *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Joe Cappabianca, Mike Carlo, Jesus Colon, Adriel Garcia, Rachel Gitlevich, Matt Lee, Alexandria Kwan, Ian Miller, Michael Moloney, Brian Muelhapt, Jacob Ospa, Pasquale Ricotta, Paul Villeco, Mikhail Shraga *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Stephanie Simpson *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Mariana Chan, Angelo Di Nallo, Phylicia Fuentes, Joshua Herron, Amanda Jacques, Kayla Reid, Stephanie Simpson, Justin Volz, Meg Waldow *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Corey Barnes, Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Aleth Romanillos *Background Designers: Elliot Byrne, Richard Mather, Kendra Melton, Greg Yagolnitzer *Background Design Supervisor: Elliot Byrne *Background Inkers: Monica Smith, Justin Volz *Storyboards: Phil Ahn, Corey Barnes, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Stephen Warbrick *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wong *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Ian Stynes *Sound Mixers: Michael Barrett, Brett Graves, Ian Sorrentino, Stephen Warbrick *Audio Post-Production: Definition 6 *Production Managers: Kayla Reid, Dave Newberg *Production Assistants: Justin Volz, Aaron Missler *Writers’ Assistant: Michael D’Amato *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski, Shannon Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Mike Lazzo, Keith Crofford *Opening Theme: “Comin’ Home”, written and performed by Cheeseburger featuring Doc, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Mistress, Charise, Nova, Ultraprison inmates, "female Jacknife": Sally Donovan *Lord Stingray: Eric Bauza *The Doctor, Nicky, Ash, Middle-eastern inmate, others: Chris McCulloch *Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *Before this episode's official premiere, it was screened at the 2012 Ottawa Animation Festival on September 21st. http://www.animationfestival.ca/index.php?option=com_oiaf&task=showfilm&i=16154 "Stingstress" synopsis, Ottawa Animation Festival 2012. Retrieved on August 28, 2012. *As the Twins do not appear in this episode, Richard Mather is only credited for his layout work. *Due to the original actors being unavailable, Charise and Bruce's roles were recast. Sally Donovan continued voicing Charise from her "Vacation" cameo. Although Bruce's voice actor has not yet been directly stated, it seems that it was either McCulloch or Warbrick providing the voice. *In the TV edit, the scene where Alice's penis is depicted as a jackhammer was censored accordingly, with the jackhammer being blurred. *Rather than clips from this episode, Adult Swim mistakenly showed a promo for Uh Oh, It's Magic and had advertised it as the premiere, as well as listing it as the first episode on one of their schedules (along with displaying incorrect airdates of other episodes). *Fang is shown to have returned as Stingray's pet, fulfilling one season 3 idea that the creators had discussed on the DVD commentaries. *In one coloring blooper, the Ultraprison inmates' tops become a bright aqua during the bathroom riot, but revert to being blue soon after. *While the Doctor was shown to be with the rest of the staff and in his work clothes in the final scene of "Vacation", he is instead depicted among the inmates and in a ship uniform in the flashback that details what happened afterwards. He is also designed much differently, being depicted as pale (rather than sunburnt red) and with longer hair. *When the Mistress orders her spaceships to detain various inmates, Jean can briefly be seen reaching for Paul before the latter is sucked up by one. Image Gallery images go here superjail.jpg|Alice chokes Bruce References Category: Episodes Category: Season 3